The Lost Sex
by BreachedWriter
Summary: First book in my new series with the Heroes of Olympus books, sex, love and more. The Lost Hero sex
1. Jiper

**A/N: First time doing something like this, don't judge me. All these characters are older than in the books. I do NOT own these characters the almighty Rick Riordan does. Rated M. Enjoy**

Jiper Jason/Piper (As Jason and Piper falling down the grand canyon)

Jason POV: "J-J-Jason," Piper stuttered to me. I opened my eyes and we were floating a hundred feet in the air. I was hugging Piper tight and getting hard just looking at her. I could feel her tits against my body, she looked beautiful with her brown hair around whirling around in the wind. "How did you-"

"I didn't," I replied. "I think I would know if I could fly." Then I imaged going up and we shot up a few feet. Then I started going back up but Piper stopped me.

"Let's have some fun," she remarked to me with a sly face pecked my check and told me to fly back down. When we reached the bottom of the canyon and landed she kissed me fully on the lips, pulled off her shirt and started kissing me again. I could feel my dick getting harder and making a noticeable tent. Piper noticed it, smiled and asked me,

"Want this off?"

"Yes, please," I replied, blushing at the fact that there was a beautiful girl making out with me and I still had no clue who I was. Piper pulled off her bra reviling two amazing c cup tits that bounced out. I got even harder once I saw them. Suddenly she pulled off my pants and boxers in a swift move and saw my 9-inch cock.

"Whoa," she exclaimed and started to give me a blowjob. I then gave a small jolt and remembered a girl with Piper's hair giving me a blowjob overlooking San Francisco Bay. Piper then looked at me and asked me if I was ok. I responded "yes" and she continued on with the blowjob.

"Shit!" I exclaimed remembering Leo.

"What?" Piper asked me as I pulled out of her mouth, pulled my pants up and shoved it back in.

"Leo!" I replied and she cursed as she got her stuff back on. "We will finish this later," I promised to her.

"I hope so" Piper replied as we flew back up. We found Leo down on the deck watching us come back up and asked what happened. Leo responded and then remarked to us

"I saw you guys down there" Piper looked shocked as I felt,

"How the hell?" I asked Leo, then smirking he pulled out a pair of binoculars. I took them and threw them off the deck. I turned to Piper and asked her,

"Wana finish it now?" she nodded yes and we flew to the top of the building with Leo and made him go a few feet away but let him watch. "Perv," I shot to him and he just grinned. I pulled off Piper's shirt and bra while she did my pants and shirt. My cock was still hard but not the full 9 inches so Piper started to give me a handjob. In 30 seconds it was back to full size and Piper started to finish the blowjob. "Ohhhh" I groaned as she took her tongue and started to lick my dick head. She pulled out and asked me,

"Can you deep throat me now?" I laughed, took hold of her hair and started to ram her throat. I started to groan even more and in the corner of my eye I saw Leo jacking off but I ignored him.

"Ohhh Pipes I'm coming" I shouted and she gave me the look of 'just do it already' so I cummed hard in her mouth. I saw her swallow it all and I smiled. Then Leo interrupted

"Someones coming," Pointing towards something flying towards us. So we pulled out and got dressed. Piper whispered to me

"Loved your cum, it tastes electric," and we both smiled.

 **A/N: I will try for a new chapter every day guys!**


	2. DrewJason

**A/N: I was surprised to how fast you guys found this story. Don't worry more on the way! Characters of the mighty Rick Riordan.**

After falling in to the river Drew/Jason, Drew POV:

"He needs to go straight to Chiron," Annabeth decided. "Drew, would you—"

"Absolutely." I replied laced her arm through Jason's. "This way, sweetie. I'll introduce you to our director. He's … an interesting guy." I flashed Piper a smug look and led Jason toward the big blue house on the hill. I could tell just by looking at the two of them that Piper just gave Jason a blowjob because of my mom Aphrodite. 'Well,' I thought, "Two will play that game' I dragged Jason off to the forest where no one would see us, stopped and pulled his pants and boxers down in a swift move.

"What-?" Jason tried to pull away but I charmspeaked him,

"Jason sweetie stay here, I'll give you the best blowjob you've ever had." I saw him struggling, the first time that had happened and I was surprised. He must be a powerful demigod. But then the charmspeak got hold of him and he stopped and started to rub himself down. 'Whoa,' I thought his cock was bigger than the demigod average. It stood a full 9 inches long and I almost got wet just looking at it. It was one of the best cocks I have seen, and I had seen many, many dicks.

"Uhhh" Jason started moaning as he rubbed him self down. I kneeled down and got ready for his dick.

"Come on sweetie, give it to me." I charmspeaked him. He stopped masturbating and positioned his dick in my mouth. I choked on it at first but it had an amazing taste. Then he grabbed my hair and started deep throating me. "Ahh Jason!" I yelled but he did not stop. I guessed my charmspeak worked a little to well.

"Ahhhh" was the only warning I got from Jason before he cummed in my mouth. It shocked me and knocked me out. When I came to about 5-10 minutes later I saw Jason playing with my c-cup tits and tied down with vines to a tree, butt naked.

'Fuck' I thought, charmspeak stoped if you fell asleep and I loved being in control in sex. And Jason had gagged me so I could not try it again. Then Jason saw that I was awake and started to torture me for sex.

"You've been a bad girl" He stated as he spanked me. He started teasing me, the thing I loved to do on my victims. He started rubbing his cock around my pussy and I started to moan. "You want it?" He asked. "Beg for it," He commanded me. I started to beg through my gag and he looked satisfied. Then he started to get my asshole.

"AHHHHH! I screamed. I had never gotten anal sex before. I just wanted to have it in my pussy, not my ass. But then agin Jason did feel good.

"Ohh you're so tight Drew!" Jason said as he started groaning. I felt my ass being ripped apart under Jason's huge dick. It was at least 5 inches wide and was destroying my ass. I thought I Jason had just came in me but he said "Drew you're bleeding," with a sly smile. Then he started to rub my my pussy with two of his finger.

"oohhhhhh" I groaned at the double penetration and cummed all over his fingers witch made him cum in my ass.  
"I'll get you down," Jason told me and cut me out of the vines and got dressed.

"Want to do this again sometime?" I asked him.

"Maybe" he replied as he followed me to the big house.


End file.
